


Don't Worry Our Little Omega

by madhlae



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, No rape in this story may seem like it but stiles is only beaten in to submitting, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter - Freeform, Scott - Freeform, Underage is there cause stiles was kidnaped and beaten underage, and isaac cause i only could see them in this fic, bad language, derek - Freeform, only jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped a week before Scott was turned in to a werewolf. From the age of 15 though 19 Stiles was missing, that is untill Scott and Isaac was out for a midnight run when Scott picks up on Stiles scent and follows it. Finding Stiles crying running through a small river trying to get away from something or someone.READ TAGS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.





	Don't Worry Our Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expecte an update right away I am busy.

Scott and Isaac where out for a nice and cool run, and since the moon was not for another 2 weeks Derek let them as long as they stayed on his land and did not go out. But that was untill Scott caught a smell of something he had not smelled in 4 years and had him stopping right in his tracks. Scott looks around and starts to frantically turn and get low to the ground trying to see where the scent came from. Once Isaac had caught up to Scott he stops a few feet from him, not wanting to get to close. Just in case he messed up what Scott was doing and got clawed again.

“Scott what are you doing?.” Isaac asked, trying to sniff out what Scott looked to be trying so hard to find.

“Shhhhh!.” Scott said, moving around to try and find the scent again. Then he got it and started to run after it, he could smell a lot of light aroma of flowers that he remembered from the small river. But it was mor like creek since it was so low. Scott ran as fast as he could to the river in hopes of finding were the smell came from. Isaac watched and followed after him not knowing what to do. But they enned up buy the river and Isaac could hears someone screaming for help. 

As the got closer to the river Scotts heart got more rapid as the inches closed in on him. He looked up and saw him standing right in the middle of the river and from what he could tell he was stuck. Hitting at the water and trying to move his foot but it looked to be caught on a rock or stuck in one of the many holes in the river. Scott toke no time and ran straight to him almost falling because of how many holes there where in the river.

“Scott what tye hell are you doing?.” Isaac screams out, now granted there was someone stuck in the river but for all they knew it was a trap by Hunters. But Isaac followed him in to the river almost falling in to it. Even though the water only went up to his waist it was still enough to cause damage even to a wolf. By the time Isaac had stabilized himself he saw Scott holding from whay looked like teen boy in his arms. But not only that Scott was lightly rocking him against his chest.

From what Isaac could hear Scott was shushing the boy and from what Isaac could see in the deem light of the moon was Scott taking away his pain. If the deep dark black lines going from his hands to the top of his arms. Isaac moved as fast as he could to get to Scott and the boy. Once of had got there He grabbed on the Scott arm and looked aound to see if it was a trap. As far as he could tell he aw nothing that looked like something remotely like the Hunters traps.

“Scott, what the hell are you doing man?.” Isaac asked, but right after he said it he saw the bous face and right be fore he was about to scream his name Scott said. “No dude, be calm hes freaking out.” Then Isaac went and licensed to Sitles heart beat and Isaac started to freak out as well since this was Sitles heart beat and he could hear it.

Before Isaac could say anything Scott said. “Get his foot lose so we can get him back to the pack house.” But right afterthe word "House" came out of his mouth Sitles started to beg and wine not to be taken back to the house, and Scott just shushed him and calmed him down as beat he could. Telling him that it was going to be ok and that Scott was therw to help him and how he was never leaving him again.

Once Isaac got his foot lose Scott picked Sitles all the was up and started to get out of the River. Once they were out Scott looked at Isaac and he knew they needed to get back to the pack house as soon as possible. So they ran as fast as they could stopping when Sitles would get ro worked up from all tfhe moving around. Scott may have be taking as much pan away as he could but with running and his mind going a mile a minute with everything going on. He found it hard to keep his mind on taking away the pain, so they would stop and Isaac would help take some of the pain for a few minutes before that started running again.

Once they hitt the pack house Scott ran sSitles up to his room and laid him down on his bed then going through his closet looking for clothes. Isaac got what Scott was doing and went to get new sheets and warm blankets ro help get him warm once he was changed in to clean and dry clothes. Scott had a hard time getting Sitles ro calm down enough to get new clothes on him but once Isaac was there and helping take away some of Sitles pain he had got him calmed down enough for him to get some of Scotts old clothes on. 

Oncs tha was done he laid Sitles down on tfhe bed and put as many blankets as he could on him. In some kind of attempt to get his warm. Since Sitles was so scard Scott figures a puppy pile was out of the question for them to get him warm. So they went with a ton of blankets and pillows wrapped aound him. Once he was tucked in and Scott had locked all the windowx in the room he toke Isaac out side.

“Dude! what the actual Fuck!.” Scott saying while grabbing on to Isaac. And all Isaac could do was star blankly at Sitles through the door way.

“Isaac Im freaking out here!.”

“Ok,ok man calm down if he hears you he will freak. So lets just go in there sit by the bed an wait for the rest of the pack. Ok”

“Ok” Scott said in response not knowing what else to do till Derek and them got back from getting thing s they needed around the house since they had just rebuild it and was still moving things from Derek loft to the houses. Scott thought of taking Sitles to the loft since that was most likely more safw then the wood but decided to wait for Derek and the rest before they toke stiles to the loft.


End file.
